


I'm here for you

by Tina01



Series: All of Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Deal with a Devil, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina01/pseuds/Tina01
Summary: Lucifer has another trip down his memory lane, which triggers some unpleasant and unexpected feelings to bubble up. Thankfully, his Detective is there, to help him get back to his normal cheery mode, despite his old habits calling to him, to wallow in self-pity.In return, the Detective also needs some cheering up and thankfully, has her Devil to make it all better.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: All of Lucifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and giving this story of mine a go!
> 
> The inspiration for this story came to me a while ago, while I was binge-watching - again - the Lucifer show, but it took me a while to actually sit down and do something about it.
> 
> I wanted it to be as fluffy as it can get because honestly I seriously lack happy stories about our Devil and the Detective, especially because of the holidays and everything. Why not sprinkle around some Deckerstar love, right?
> 
> Anyways, I'll leave you to it. See you at the bottom!

Is the devil being uncertain in himself? Pfff, not possible. But nonetheless, here he is, thinking of himself as the lowest of the low. It's funny, how quickly his inner feelings can show themselves out of the cage, he has locked them in. And every time he shows them to the world, it takes more and more effort for him to put them back, where they belong. At least that's his opinion. Something is telling him that's about to change.

"Lucifer..." Chloe whispers, trying to get his attention. "Hey, come on, look at me." Her soft fingers curl around his chin, pulling his head in the direction of her blue eyes, searching for his brown ones.

There are worry and love - oh, so much love - swimming in her eyes. So much, that it sobers Lucifer up almost in a second, and then a fresh new wave of guilt comes flying in because he was caught worrying about his feelings and not in a good way. None of this goes unnoticed by Chloe, who's observing the devil with a caring smile on her lips.

"Oh, Lucifer..." She sighs, feeling his pain for both of them. Chloe then decides to end his misery and to tell him once and for all, why is he so important to her. That ought to make him feel better, right? She thinks to herself.

"You know, even after everything we've gone through... Everything You've gone through, what with your dad casting your from heaven, then ruling hell as it's king... Then, Pierce... I mean, Cain... And us, finding each other and later on, discovering about me being a miracle and all that... I-I still can't sometimes believe, that we're here where we are. That we're together and, and..." Her voice trails off and she's fighting her unannounced tears that are threatening to fall.

It's Lucifer's turn to offer a caring smile, to give her the courage she needs so she can carry on. He knows she needs to let it all out, so he stays patiently quiet, even though his old habits are calling for him to keep wallowing in his self-pity. 

"What I want to say is that..." She continues, her voice full of emotion she can't ever hide from him, the person she cares about most. "...I don't regret anything, Lucifer." She lets her fingers caress his cheek, cause it's the only way to show him her love, otherwise, she might fall apart, right then and there.

"I don't regret meeting you, yelling at you, every time you do something stupid during our cases..." - cue a breathy laugh - "...I don't regret rolling my eyes at you almost on an hourly basis. I mean, the things you come up with..." She trails off with an exasperated tone, shaking her head at him. "You make me wanna slap and hug you, all at the same time!" She lets out in a laughing manner while flailing her arms around.

Lucifer can't help but laugh with her and add his 2 cents with "I do tend to have that effect on people." And wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Stop it!" She laughs and playfully hits him on his shoulder, searching for what to say next.

"I just..." She feels the sudden urge to be closer to him, so she carefully scrambles onto his lap, legs on both sides of his, her hands around his neck. The position of her straddling his lap is perfect for the intimate situation they are in and it's as natural as breathing for Lucifer, to put his hands on her hips and pull her even closer to him. She's exactly where she belongs, crosses his mind.

"I've said this a thousand times and I'll probably say it about a thousand times more." Chloe then calmy continues, somewhat grateful for Lucifer's cheekiness just now, for trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"Even if you don't see yourself as someone worthy, you Are worthy." She whispers toward the end and her hands slip on both sides of his handsome face, hugging him with simply her fingers. Surprise and then doubt run across Lucifer's eyes, but Chloe doesn't let that deter her from her goal.

"You are the most important person in my life, Lucifer. You and Trixie. You two mean everything to me. Absolutely everything. Mothers don't really choose their children, we give them life and, yeah, if we're lucky, we raise them up, but we do choose the person, we want to be with. And I chose you, Lucifer Morningstar. I would choose you in any life of mine, miracle or not." She takes a deep breath and carries on.

"You don't get to decide if you're worthy, because knowing you the way I do, you'll probably always say that you're not. All you have to do is tell me when you feel that way and we can work it out. It might not always work, but that's what partners are for. To be there for each other." She lets her fingers ghost through his unkempt hair - it's been a long day for him - and offers him a short smile. She feels his hands squeeze her hips, but that's all he does and she takes that as a cue to continue.

"Which leads me to what I said before that I still cannot sometimes believe that we're together. That what we have, is real." She squeezes his shoulders, to emphasize her words, all while fighting her tears which are really close to falling down her cheeks.

"Detective..." Lucifer tries to speak, but Chloe is quick to shush him with a finger to his lips. "No, listen... I have to say this because I see that you still don't believe me." She shakes her head disbelievingly.

"Lucifer... I cannot put into words, how much I care about you. How much I love you." Her tears are now running freely down her smiling cheeks. She's quite a sight, Lucifer thinks to himself while fighting off the sudden mist in his own eyes by rapid blinking.

"Oh please don't cry, darling!" He tries soothing her with his words and it's now his turn to brush his fingers over her cheeks which are all wet from her tears.

"I-I... I'm sorry." She manages to let out while shaking her head. "It's just... I feel so many things right now and I want you to see that what I'm saying is true. That, it's the truth. It's how I see you." She tries to explain to him, suddenly not knowing how to continue.

"I know darling, but that's how you see me. You and I both know I don't see myself the same way." Is Lucifer's reply, sadness back in his eyes.

"I know. But, do you know why I love you?" Chloe shoots right back, her fiery and passionate personality shining bright. All Lucifer does is shake his head as if he can't think of one simple example to name, cause really, why does she love him again? Crosses his mind. 

"I love you because you're you, Lucifer. Because you let me see the real you and it's so, so beautiful." She scoots even closer in their embrace and continues.

"I don't care about your past because the past made you the man you are today and I can't argue with what I have in front of me. I mean, sure, you're utterly irritating at times and not to mention oblivious to certain things, but..." Lucifer laughs loud, throwing his head backward. Chloe cheers a victory for making him laugh.

"But you're also a good man, Lucifer, and you're wonderful with Trixie... Even when you go and do something completely inappropriate, I know that in the end, you'll do the right thing and I'm not just saying that because I want you to be that way, but because it's true. Because that's what you've always done. I see a good man, who has changed so much in the last few years I have known him that if someone would tell me 5 years ago that I - Chloe Decker - would be dating you - Lucifer Morningstar - I would've flat out laughed in their faces, not gonna lie." Lucifer is still sporting a huge smile on his lips and it takes her breath away for a second, seeing his smile and bright eyes, shining with laugher, looking lovingly at her.

"And that is why I sometimes have trouble believing we're real." Chloe finishes with a loud exhale through her lips.

"Because by meeting you, I got everything I ever wanted in my life and... I guess I have the same problem here because, at times like this, I cannot help but think, that I don't deserve you." She then adds and rubs her eyes with her hands, fighting the fresh tears from spilling down her cheeks.

Soft, but firm fingers unwrap hers from her face and she slowly opens her eyes. Her breath is caught in her throat when her blue eyes land on Lucifer's brown ones. They're so close, they practically share the same breath.

"Chloe." He whispers, one of his hands gently holding her cheek, the other resting with her hands in their lap.

"I have so much to explain to you, darling." He then continues and Chloe's about to interrupt, but he puts his finger to shush her.

"Hush now. Listen to me, please. I-I don't... It's..." He lets a quick breath out and starts all over.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm not the perfect man you just pictured me to be." He adds a short smile to his words. Chloe's arms fold automatically on her chest, showing him what she thinks about his words without really saying anything. Oh, and she might have let an eye-roll out, which - of course - doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"Thanks for that, love. It's been a while, don't you think?" Lucifer jokes, almost back to his normal self. A short bark of a laugh escapes past Chloe's lips in reply.

"What I wanted to say before you so rudely interrupted me..." Cue more eye-rolling from Chloe, but this time with a genuine smile on her face. Even her eyes are brighter, Lucifer thinks to himself.

"...Was that, I understand where you're coming from, darling. And I also know that you understand where I'm coming from. We see the best in each other and while it's disturbing to me that you see me - the devil - as a good man, I can't help but hope, that you'll always see me that way." His voice breaks at the end and it takes all the willpower Chloe possesses, not to hug him to death. His words resonate so, so deep within her that for a moment her breath is knocked out of her.

"So, the only thing I can think of right now is to make a deal with you. I am the devil after all." He finishes with a wink her way and a cheeky smile that is all proud at the same time. Chloe unfolds her arms and searches for his eyes, trying to understand his intentions.

"What kind of a deal?" Doubt lacing her words, but still curious, what could he possibly be talking about.

"Well, someone once said to me, relationships take effort. And therefore, my deal to you for us, for our relationship is: I promise to tell you when I'm not myself and you promise to tell me when you're not yourself." He finishes with a smirk on his lips. "And that's all. Easy-peasy." Cue another cheeky devil smile. He seems to be back to normal, Chloe thinks to herself.

"So..." She starts. "You promise to tell me when you have a bad moment, so to speak, and I promise to tell you when I have a bad moment. Is that what you mean?" She finishes with a questioning tone.

"Correct, love. However, my bad moments are not the same as yours which we can both agree on, so you might have your work cut out for you." Lucifer replies, a ghost of sadness evident in his eyes, despite his now happy mood.

"Lucifer..." Chloe shakes her head and puts her arms around his neck once again. Oh, this silly man! She thinks to herself. "But aren't we already doing all that?" She questions in a soft tone. Lucifer lifts his eyes to hers, confusion evident in his brown orbs.

"Are we?" Lucifer whispers while running his hands gently down her back. 

"Yes. We are." Chloe nods in response and leans in to gently kiss him on his right cheek. Her voice doesn't let anything else be said and they fall into a soft embrace, their limbs entangled with each other, neither saying a word.

"I'm sorry, love. You'll go insane by the time I get used to how to properly be in a relationship." Lucifer quietly breaks the silence that descended upon them with a bit of laughter in his voice and leans back to find Chloe's eyes. Brown meets blue and they both smile lovingly at each other.

"Oh, Lucifer. Just because I'm human that doesn't mean that I've got relationships all figured out. If anything, it's like it's my first time in a relationship and it's all because of you. And besides, we've got all the time in the world." She tenderly strokes his right cheek, where she left a kiss just a few minutes ago. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, for anything. Always." Chloe then adds and offers a small smile his way.

"And I for you, my love." Lucifer replies, lazily running his hands from her back to her front, past her stomach, her chest area, one hand gently caressing her neck and exposed skin around her collarbone, the other sneaking into her blond locks, playing with them. Chloe instinctively leans her forehead on his, all while watching him adoringly with her eyes.

They both sigh in the pure happiness of simply being together and for now, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking to the end! :)
> 
> As always, I would love to know what your thoughts are on what you just read, so you would make my day if you could share little something with me in a comment or leave me some kudos! :)
> 
> Happy holidays! 
> 
> Much love,  
> Tina xx


End file.
